Thirty Minutes
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: Even if it meant only sharing thirty minutes together, they couldn't take the risk of exposure. Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge on HPFC. George/Daphne. Het.
1. Sapphires

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP  
A/N: This is officially the shortest drabble I've ever written. Ninety-six words! O_O**

**Prompt: Sapphire.  
**

* * *

Daphne couldn't help but stare, she couldn't stop herself from getting lost in his eyes. They were filled with such emotion, such love, joy and laughter. His cheeky smile reflected within them, lighting up his entire face.

They were such an amazing blue, so vibrant and different. Upon first glance, a fleeting peek when you pass in the corridors, you'd assume they were baby blue. But within that, streaks of sapphire and turquoise blended in, hiding within the aqua. A sapphire rim curled around the iris, thin but noticeable.

Daphne had never seen eyes more gorgeous.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	2. Love? What Do I Know About Love?

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP  
**

**Prompt: Love? What do I know about love?  
**

* * *

Daphne and George lay on a picnic blanket by the Black Lake, their feet wrapped around each other and their fingers intertwined. They lay in silence, peaceful beneath the night sky. Neither of them knew just how long they were there, but eventually, the silence had to be broken.

"Do you think this … what we have … could be love?" Daphne asked delicately, looking up at George.

"Love? What do I know about love? I know about pranks and jokes and secrets, but love … I've never experienced it."

"I don't know anything, either, but I want to know what you _think_."

"What I think?"

"Did I stutter?" she asked, smirking.

George rolled his eyes and held her close, resting his head in her strawberry-blonde hair. "I think … this might be it."

"Good. 'Cause I do, too."

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	3. Hundreds

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP  
**

**Prompt: Hundreds  
**

* * *

Hundreds of spells were being thrown around her, at her, narrowly escaping her, but she was oblivious, her mind focused only on one person. She had to find George, she had to know he was alright. She'd never be able to live with herself if George died in this battle.

Scrambling over the hundreds of dead and injured bodies, she avoided attacks from both sides and stayed low, running into the school and through the corridors. She heard screams, yells, cries – they were familiar to her, and she sped up. Turning a corner, she laid eyes on a ginger figure on the floor, people crowding around him.

For a split second, Daphne's heart tore in two – it was George!

At least, that's what she thought, but the nightmare was broken when she heard one of the Weasley brothers sobbing "Fred". The pain eased, but lingered, knowing she'd have to see George in pain for years and years . She stumbled back, knowing better than to invade their business, tears filling her eyes as she silently mourned for her boyfriend's loss.

She knew that to others, he'd be one name among a list of hundreds, but to so many people, he'll be a reason to cry, a reason to mourn, a loss among few others.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	4. Sunlight

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP  
**

**Prompt: Sunlight  
**

* * *

When the sun was out, meeting up was a difficulty. They were caught up with school, homework, friends – it was hard to get away. And so they'd wait until the sun had bid them goodbye, when their friends and family started leaving for bed. When this time came, they'd slip out the Common Room, meet wherever they'd decided.

It was a tricky way to handle a relationship, but they knew their family, friends and Houses wouldn't be able to accept them. Daphne was a Slytherin, a snake, the _rival_. She was there to argue with, not to cuddle with. George was a blood traitor, a Weasley. He was there to be hexed, not kissed. No one would like it if they were open; they didn't want that pressure.

On this particular day, the Hogwarts students were at Hogsmeade. George had finally managed to shake Fred off, convincing him to spend time with his girlfriend, before leaving Zonko's to search for Daphne. He hoped they would be able to sneak away, out of the village centre, to spend some time together.

But then he spotted her, crowded with friends, happy and laughing. She linked arms with Malfoy and Zabini, and George couldn't stop the jealousy that flared inside him, but he stayed put. He couldn't go over to her, not with her friends there. He could only stare and hope she looked back. The sunlight shined on her ponytail, making it brighter than it already was, making the ginger within it stand out more. It lit up her face, put a bounce in her step, showed those faint freckles: the sunlight, George decided, made her look all the more beautiful.

And then she turned, her eyes finding his instantly. The smile dropped from her face, looking at him sadly. George raised his eyebrows and nodded suggestively towards an alleyway, which he knew led to streets upon streets of cottages. Before she could respond, Malfoy asked what was wrong, looking around. Daphne smiled gently, told him she just zoned out, and they continued on their way.

She had just enough time to turn around and mouth "Sorry" before turning a corner out of sight. George sighed – they wouldn't get a chance to be together today, then. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against, strolling back to Hogsmeade station with his hands in his pockets and his head low.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	5. Moonlight

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP  
**

**Prompt: Moonlight  
**

* * *

The full moon lit up the _(almost)_ cloudless sky, it's beams shining down on Hogwarts, allowing insomniacs and sneak-a-bouts to see the grounds clearly. Fred sat on the windowseat in the boys' dorm, listening to the _(annoyingly loud) _snores of his roommates as he stared out the window. For the past few weeks, he'd been feeling uneasy at night, tossing and turning within his bed but to no hope. He couldn't explain it - he just _couldn't _sleep.

Fred hugged his knees to his chest, his trousers rising to show his _(hairy)_ ankles. He rested his head against the wall, closed his eyes in vain, and sighed quietly. One of the few clouds chose this moment to slowly make it's way past the moon, temporarily hiding the grounds in darkness. A few moments later, it was light again, and Fred glanced out the window. His eyes instantly landed on a couple, a boy and a girl, running across the grounds hand in hand. The girl had blonde-ish, red-ish hair, while the guy's hair was a _(very familiar)_ shocking ginger.

Fred recognised him instantly _(how could he not recognise his twin brother?)_. But who was the girl? She was a lot smaller, standing only to George's shoulders, and she appeared rather petite. Fred couldn't piece it together _(he just _couldn't _recognise her from this distance)._

As if to confirm his theory, Fred ran to George's bed and pulled back the curtains to find an empty _(unmade)_ bed. He kicked his feet into his slippers and ran from the room, grabbing his dressing gown as he went. He had to find out who George was seeing _(and it couldn't wait another moment)_.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	6. FieryOrange Hair

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**A/N: My spacebar isn't working well today, and I'm typing the story straight onto the document because I'm going to be out all day today, so if some words are clashed together, I'm sorry and I'll edit it later *hitting spacebar really hard to break up the words(it's going taptaptapSLAM as I type XD)*  
**

**Prompt: Fiery-Orange Hair  
**

* * *

The colour of Daphne's hair was often joked about between the couple. She insisted it was strawberry-blonde, he teased her about it being ginger. It infuriated her to no end when she was called 'ginger' by her peers and Housemates, but when George called her so, she had to feign her anger.

Daphne had soon found out that staying mad at George was close to impossible. His cheeky smile and gorgeous eyes were enough to win Daphne over when she tried to throw her temper at him, having her back on his side within a few mere minutes.

And so when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered, "You're looking especially ginger today." Daphne didn't even bother denying it.

* * *

**I checked it over for spacing problemsand fixed any that I found. Stupid keyboard with your temperamental keys. Grrr.  
**

**ANYWAY, Ididn't want to be predictable andputGeorge in the spotlight, so I twisted it torevolve aroundDaphne.**

**And no, Icannot be bothered tofix thespacing problem in this A/N -.-  
**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	7. Marked

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**A/N: I found out what was wrong with my spacebar! Something had gotten trapped underneath it, effectively jamming it. I managed to blow it out, though, so now it's all good.  
**

**Prompt: Marked  
**

* * *

Everyone was affected by the war, haunted by the losses and the injuries, marked forever inside and out. Daphne lost a friend - Vincent Crabbe - and watched with tear-filled eyes as her best friend, Tracey, sobbed over the death of her Ravenclaw boyfriend, unable to do anything for her. She had a scar trailing down the length of her arm, a mark left by a Death Eater as Daphne got in the way of a poorly-aimed hex.

Yes, Daphne had her scars, but they were nothing compared to George's.

George had lost an ear, his business, the glint in his eye. Fenrir changed his elder brother, Bill, into a werewolf. But the most prominent, the most painful, scar of all was the one his brother left behind. Daphne couldn't imagine the pain of losing Astoria, her younger sister; she knew the loss of a twin would hurt so much more.

She couldn't connect, she couldn't empathise, but she stuck by him through thick and thin. She didn't run away when he got aggressive, when he started throwing things around. She didn't ditch him when he started drinking and smoking. She didn't leave when he became clinically depressed. Instead, she helped him through it, helped him grow out of his habits and see the brighter side of life, helped get the glint in his eye back.

And yes, George was still marked, as was Daphne, but together, they were strong, and the marks were fading, lingering annoyingly at the backs of their minds. Together, they could make it. Apart, however, they'd fall.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	8. Blissful

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**A/N: No reviews for the last one? Okay then ...  
**

**Prompt: Blissful.  
**

* * *

George's kisses were amazing, not too harsh and desperate, but not lacking in energy and passion. Each kiss blew Daphne away, made her fall head over heels in love with him all over again. His kisses were _blissful_.

Daphne's laugh was exciting, more of a giggle, but too loud to be considered one. George loved how she'd squeak every few seconds, a sharp intake of breath creating an odd noise, as if she had a strange case of hiccups. Listening to her laugh was _blissful_.

Their relationship was wonderful, imperfect but not riddled with flaws. They loved each other, loved the small things as well as the more obvious, loved the bond they'd formed. No, they're relationship wasn't the best it could be: it was hidden, sneaky, limited, risky. But it was pure bliss, so much so that simply being in the same room as one another could brighten their moods.

* * *

**A/N: I described my laugh for Daphne's because it's the only laugh I can really remember... but I made it sound more adorable than it actually is XD**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	9. Groan

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Groan  
**

* * *

George approached Daphne, and she backed up, smiling cheekily. She hit the wall, and her grin only grew wider as he reached her. His hands pressed against the stone on either side of her and he ducked his head down to kiss her, moving his lips gently against hers. She lifted her arms around his neck, curling his hair around her finger as he pressed further against her.

Footsteps echoed the corridors and the two of them immediately broke apart. The clacking of heels against stone seemed quite a while away, but you could never tell, and so Daphne grabbed George's hand and ran with him. Their bare feet slapped noisily on the floor but they didn't stop, even when the other person yelled after them.

By the time they'd reached the safety of a hidden passageway, they were laughing breathlessly, eyes shining with amusement and hearts pumping with adrenalin. George leaned in to kiss Daphne again, but then the tapestry was pushed open once more.

George groaned as his Head of House commanded both of them to follow her to her office.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	10. Why In The World?

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP  
WARNING: PROFANITY.**

**Prompt: "Why in the _world _would you do _that_?"  
Credit and many thanks to Amy is rockin for the idea of a note.  
A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. Writer's block.**

* * *

George,

I understand that Umbridge is a bitch with severe issues, and I understand that you and Fred want to start this almighty joke shop of yours ... but how could you do this? Do you have any idea how awful it's going to be here without you?

The only thing that keeps me going throughout the week is you. When trudging my way through a detention, it's the thought of you that keeps me awake, knowing I might get to see you afterwards. During lessons, I manage to stay alert, knowing we might be able to sneak around later that night. When my friends are making arses of themselves, I stay back and think about sneaking off to find you.

But now you've gone, and the only thing I can look forward to is _maybe _getting to see you once the school year is over. And that's _ages _away.

Merlin, George, why in the _world _would you do _that_? Of all things, why did you have to leave? I miss you.

All my love,  
Daphne x

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	11. Empty

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP  
**

**Prompt: Empty**

* * *

After the war, George was nothing but an empty shell, a lifeless object reminding everyone of the George they once knew. His eyes had lost their spark, his laugh had lost it's music, his smile had lost it's charm, and his heart had lost it's other half.

Without Fred, George was nothing. Jokes rarely left his lips, he rarely left conversations on a positive note, and at first, George rarely even left his bed.

It scared his family and his friends, seeing him in such a state. They never thought a death could hold such impact on a person, even in George's situation.

It scared Daphne, too. It scared her so much, it made her want to cry at night. She was determined to fix him, to piece him back together until he was the George Weasley she knew and loved once again. Using her Slytherin ambition and a bit of magic, she hoped _(she knew)_ she could do it.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_  
**


	12. Raving

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Raving  
**

* * *

Daphne entered the Slytherin common room in a fury, raving about some idiot ginger kid who dared to bump into her in the hallway. She threw her bag on the floor, fell into the chair, badmouthing this Weasley prat.

"Which one was it?" Pansy said, leaning forward in anticipation, eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, do I? I don't go to the effort of learning their names. Filthy little blood traitors," Daphne spat

But she didn't mean a word of it. Every syllable that left her mouth was a lie, an act, a cover up. Just hours previously, Tracey Davis had tracked her down, told her she was softening up. Tracey, being Daphne's best friend, knew Daphne was kinder than most Slytherins. But even so, she wouldn't want the other snakes finding that out. Daphne considered it a friendly warning, and knew she had to take action.

As she sat in the armchair, raving about the non-existant incident with George, she caught Tracey's eye and winked.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	13. Continually

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Continually  
**

* * *

Daphne, Tracey noticed, had developed a habit. Multiple habits, actually, which happened continually throughout the years, all of which unexplained.

They went from the weird to the subtle, but Tracey noticed every single one. The more obvious ones included sneaking out of the dorm at night, standing up abruptly at meal times and leaving, not actually _turning up_ at meal times, excusing herself to the library more than usual, and disappearing while walking to different classes.

Other habits Tracey had picked up on were ridiculously small, her curious mind only finding them to file as possible evidence towards whatever Daphne was up to. Smiling brighter, laughing louder, wiggling her eyebrows, cracking more jokes, nudging people with her elbow when making fun of them, being generally kinder in public, wearing a bright red and orange hairclip, showing more affection.

Such small, irrelevant things, yes, but Tracey _knew _they all added up to _something_. She just had to figure out what.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	14. Maniac

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Maniac.  
**

* * *

The train pulled into King's Cross Station and there was a mad rush as all the students tried to squeeze their way out onto the platform. Daphne lingered behind, sitting patiently in her compartment by herself as she waited for most people to clear out. She looked out the window as the families reunited, laughing and hugging. Then she saw him. George stood by himself, hands in pockets, raising himself onto tiptoes as he looked over the crowd.

She grabbed her trunk and pushed her way onto the platform as quick as she could, running in his general direction.

They spotted each other at the same time and he opened his arms wide. Grinning like a maniac, she ran at him, pulling her trunk along behind her. As she pounced into his waiting arms, the trunk fell to the floor, but she didn't care. She held onto him, hiding her head in his shoulder as she giggled with glee.

She'd missed him so much, it felt _so good _to be back in his arms.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	15. Dreamily

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Dreamily  
**

* * *

Daphne was late, and she knew McGonagall would go crazy. She walked quickly through the abandoned corridors, focused on getting to class as quickly as possible. But then someone stepped out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

The girl was a couple of inches shorter than her, with waist-length, dirty-blonde hair and delicate features. However, Daphne was drawn instantly to the odd, pink glasses covering her eyes. She'd never seen anything like them before, but she could only presume the girl had bought them from a costume shop.

"Uh, hi," Daphne said awkwardly, trying to step around her. The girl merely mirrored her movements, blocking her path. "Look, I'm late for class, I really have to-"

"He's a keeper," she said, smiling dreamily, "you're really cute together."

With that, the girl stepped around Daphne and carried on walking as if nothing had happened, despite Daphne's confused calls after her.

Someone knew? How?

* * *

**Yay for Luna! When I saw the prompt, I knew instantly that I didn't want to do the expected soppy romance "staring dreamily into each others eyes" kind of thing, so I decided to bring another character in. **

**Oh, and by the way, I haven't abandoned the "Fred and Tracey finding out" plot. I know when I'm going to let them confront George and Daphne. Be excited for that ;D**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	16. Brightness & Closed

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Brightness & Closed  
**

* * *

George reluctantly opened his eyes, but the painful brightness of a summer morning made him groan, scrunch his eyes closed and roll over, hiding his face in his pillow. He tried to go back to his dream, but he just couldn't. It was a wonderful dream, too, of a world where he and Daphne could - and were - together openly. Where people didn't hold prejudice against each other. Where Voldemort never existed and Slytherin wasn't labelled as the "House of All Evil." Where he and Daphne were in love and no one judged them for it.

Groaning again, head still hidden in his pillow, he punched his bed in annoyance.

"What's got _your_ granny knickers in a twist?" Fred's mocking yet lifeless voice said. He, too, had only just woke up.

George's response was a grunt and a two-finger salute, to which Fred laughed.

"Aren't you just a delightful ray of, uh, brightness this morning?"

"That'd be the sun. Get lost."

And although he couldn't fall asleep again, the fantasies of Daphne were running wild in his head all day.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	17. Opened

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Opened  
**

* * *

Daphne always kept the curtains around her bed open. The other Slytherin girls couldn't understand it, didn't see why Daphne didn't want that small amount of extra privacy and warmth, but she brushed it off with a simple "I'm claustrophobic."

But she wasn't claustrophobic, not really. She was paranoid.

She had to make sure the other girls were asleep before creeping out of the dorm to meet George. She was so afraid of being caught that she'd lay rigid in her bed, eyes opened wide, duvet pulled up to her chin, until snores and heavy breathing filled the room. She'd sit up slowly, stare at the girls from where she sat until she was sure they were in slumber. Her heart would race, thudding loudly in her ears, as she nervously pushed herself from the bed.

And all she could do was hope that none of the girls suspected a thing.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	18. Judgmental, much?

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: "Judgmental, much?"  
**

* * *

Daphne and George sat on the top of the Astronomy tower, watching the sunset and talking about anything they wanted. They knew they couldn't stay up there long, as Astronomy lessons would start in a mere couple of hours, and so they treasured what time they had, just like always. They cuddled beneath a blanket, and Daphne rested her head upon George's shoulder.

"How come you're so nice, when Slytherins are meant to evil bastards?"

Daphne looked up at him. "Judgmental, much?"

"I'm just confused. All the Slytherins I've talked to just make me want to strangle them, and then you come along, and completely mess that up."

Daphne laughed. "Most of it's just an image thing. They want to make themselves look superior, so they act like gits and expect that to make them more powerful than you. They're not all bad, though. Tracey and Theo are really relaxed about the whole Pureblood prejudice thing. And _we_ act like the other Slytherins when we're around them, because having a bunch of angry snakes against you is a recipe for disaster."

"Right ... Slytherins are too complicated."

"Ah, you know you love me."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	19. Dancing

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Dancing  
**

* * *

The Yule Ball was awful. The room was amazing, the atmosphere was overwhelming, but the actual ball was a total disaster. Daphne had made the mistake of agreeing to let Goyle take her - in her defense, she felt bad for him, and he could be quite a good friend when he stopped acting like the dumbass he was.

He had two left feet, like many people, but these weren't ordinary left feet. These were size eleven monstrosities within metal boots, and every time he stumbled and trod on her foot (her delicate, size four foot within soft heels), she wanted to scream and cry in agony. In fact, she was sure her foot had started to bleed at some point throughout the night, though checking would make Goyle feel bad.

But honestly, Goyle was the least of her worries. The real problem was watching George dance with someone else, not being able to dance with him herself. A couple of times, he'd glance over and their eyes would lock, the same level of desperate want and boredom within them. More than once, Daphne drifted off, imagining herself trotting over and taking George away from that girl, dancing with him in front of everyone and _not caring_.

Though she knew she couldn't, and so she spent the night miserable and grumpy, 'dancing' with an idiot and breaking her toes, wishing - for the millionth time - that their situation was different, that she and George didn't have to hide and suffer through this night apart.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	20. Flower Garden

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**A/N: I've been on holiday since Friday, so I've been unable to write/post. But I'm back now. Yay?  
**

**Prompt: Flower Garden  
**

* * *

"I want to show you something," Daphne said, lacing her fingers with George's. He let her pull him along, creeping through the castle, down the stairs, without a moment's hesitation. Every few seconds, she'd glance back, smile. He smiled back, giving her hand a squeeze, each and every time she turned her head towards him.

And then she opened a door, leading him into the chilly night. They crossed the grounds in a couple of minutes, and George couldn't work out why she was taking him to the Herbology green houses. Was she planning on showing him baby mandrakes? Did she find a batch of illegal plants hidden amongst the plants? Had she discovered the Venus Flytrap in Greenhouse Three?

But no, her destination didn't lie within the greenhouses, but behind them. There was something there, but as she crouched down, hand slipping out of his, he couldn't see much of it. She stood up and turned around, twirling an orange tulip in her fingers. She gave it to George, and finally, he could see: it was a flower garden.

They sat beside the flowers as she told him how she and Tracey had decided to start a flower garden, how they intended to - eventually - sprinkle the seeds further across the grounds, in order to lighten the place up. That was three years ago, and still, their elaborate flower garden remained a tiny patch behind the greenhouses.

George thought it was adorable.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	21. Truthfully

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Truthfully  
**

* * *

"You're hiding something from me."

Tracey's voice cuts through Daphne like a knife, and she tenses instinctively, but knows she has to play it cool. "Like what?"

"Don't play with me, Daph. Something's up. You leave in the middle of the night, you don't always show up at meal times, you run out of class as if your arse is on fire, you're letting your Slytherin mask fall down. You're doing something behind my back, and I want to know what it is."

Daphne turns and looks at her best friend, and meets a familiar face. Her jaw is set, her eyes hard, arms crossed, eyebrows raised in annoyed expectation. She's determined, but Daphne continues to pretend.

"I don't know what you're on about."

"You know damn well what I'm on about, Daphne!" Tracey says, raising her voice and flailing her arms in front of her. "I want to know who you're sneaking around with, and don't you lie to me, _because I know there's someone._" Those last words are spoken in a harsh whisper, sending tingles down Daphne's spine as Tracey crosses her arms over her chest again.

Daphne breaks, sighing and collapsing on her bed, staring at her hands. A weak voice, one she barely recognises as her own, asks, "How long have you known?"

"A couple of months."

"I'm surprised you didn't confront me sooner."

"I didn't get a chance." A silence settles between the girls for a moment, until Tracey breaks it. "Who is it? Truthfully?"

"I'm in love with him, Trace. I just know it. And it's all so messed up, and-" She cuts off as she bites her trembling lip, fighting back sobs.

"_Who is it_?"

"Do you promise not to hate me? Do you promise not to tell a soul?" She looks up desperately at her best friend through tear-filled eyes.

Tracey sits down beside Daphne and wraps her hands in her own, her mean girl act forgotten. "Of course I promise, Daph."

"It's George. George Weasley."

And then the tears spill over and the sobs rack her body. She cries because she's afraid, because she feels guilty for feeling afraid, because she wants everything between her and George to work out, because she doesn't anything want to ruin their relationship. She cries because she expects Tracey to turn her nose up, because she doesn't want anyone else to find out, because she hates living her life in fear, hiding and lying and deceiving, though she knows she couldn't bring herself to end it if she tried. But it's alright, really, because Tracey's there, holding her and rocking her and telling her everything's fine. Her acceptance makes Daphne cry harder into her shoulder, with relief and happiness and gratefulness. And at this moment, she knows she's never been this simultaneously frightened and gleeful before.

* * *

**Writing this was seriously awesome. I don't even care that it's not my best work, writing this just felt so amazing. I don't even know why. Next up? ... Angst. Sadness. Tears of _rage_. That's all I'm saying ;D  
**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	22. Lies

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**A/N: After my fifth failed attempt at writing an argument between the twins, I've given up, and settled for Post-Argument angst.  
**

**Prompt: Lies  
**

* * *

"I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" George screamed at his brother's retreating back, throwing the first thing he grabbed: a glass of water. It smashed against the door, showering the floor with glass and splattering the walls with water.

George slowly dropped to the floor, cradling his forehead in his hands, fisting his hair in frustration as tears of anger rolled down his cheeks. He and his brother had never fought like that before - they'd never fought at all, really. Thinking back on the argument, fear hit home stronger than anything he'd ever felt, leaving him shaking and sobbing as he rocked himself backwards and forwards on the floor.

But he was _so angry_ at his brother; the fear was nothing next to his fury. Of all people, George had expected Fred to be the reasonable one, the one to sit down and talk it out with him. But no. Of all people, he was the one that kicked up a fuss. And it broke George's heart.

Although, he had to admit, he understood. Kind of. He _had _lied to his brother, he _did_ keep something from him, despite their lifelong promise to tell each other everything. But even so, why couldn't Fred _understand_ his reasons? Why wouldn't he stop to listen?

But it was too late to ask him that now, because Fred was out dealing with his anger by storming corridors, while George sobbed, screamed, punched, acted like a child. Now Fred knew about Daphne, there was nothing George could do to stop Fred from telling everyone, and George was so afraid, so furious, so hollow-stomached.

All he could do was pray that it all blew over, that Fred found it within him to forgive George, that maybe, Fred would give Daphne a chance. But it was just a prayer, a dream, and George knew that there was no simple get-out-free card.

If he wanted Fred's forgiveness, he'd have to beg for it.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	23. Gone

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Sorry for not updating for ages. I've been busy lately, and then over the past week, I've been really down because someone I know committed suicide. I still _am_ sad, even more so because Esther Earl (an amazing, sixteen-year-old Nerdfighter) passed away after a four-year-long battle with cancer in the early hours of yesterday morning. But I felt it had been long enough, so I sat down and wrote this. So this is for Esther, and Lisa - let's hope none of their friends or family go through George's form of morning.  
**

**Prompt: Gone  
**

* * *

It was so difficult for George to accept that Fred had gone, and rightfully so. No one wanted to accept it, though they had to, but George continued holding on, holding back, hoping. He became an angry alcoholic, drowning his pain in vodka and Firewhiskey, snapping at anyone who dared to mention Fred.

Everyone hated seeing him this way, but no one dared to speak to him about it. No one, that is, except Daphne.

It was a late summer night and George sat on the ground in the garden of the Burrow, a box of Firewhiskies by his side. He stared at the house through hooded eyes and reached blindly for another bottle. However, he'd barely even started pulling it out of the box before it flew out of his hand and smashed into the ground a few feet away.

Broken glass shimmered in the moonlight and the firewhisky soaked into the ground. Frowning, George stared at it, until a strawberry-blonde figure cut off his vision. "Daphne?" he slurred.

She crouched down, tucking her wand in her back pocket, and grabbed his face, pulling him closer to her. "Get. A. Grip," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Whaa?"

"He's gone, George."

"No, no," he protested, muttering the word over and over again. Daphne rose to her feet, and George scrambled up after her, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Fred's gone, George!" she cried, still glaring. "He's gone and he's not coming back, and you need to accept that!"

"No," George hissed, narrowing his eyes. "He's not gone."

Daphne slapped him hard, hoping to knock some sense into him. He stumbled back, holding his jaw. "Yes he is! And I hate seeing you like this! You need to sort your life out, George! The rest of us have!"

"But, I ... I ..." Tears welled up in George's eyes as his heart reluctantly began to accept his brother's death. Daphne saw his guard dissolve, and she knew she couldn't scream at him any more. She pulled him into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'll help you," she whispered. "I'll be beside you every step of the way. I love you."

"Love you, too," he murmured, his voice watery.

And she held him as he cried, rubbing his back comfortingly. She couldn't promise him anything, she couldn't say it'd be alright, that he was in a better place, because she didn't know if it was true. So she didn't say anything, letting him sob his drunken, broken heart out into her shoulder. It would get better, she'd make it so.

* * *

**R.I.P Lisa+Esther.**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	24. Bones

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Bones  
**

* * *

Daphne entered St. Mungo's for another day at work. She helped herself to a cup of water in the staff room and started to drink it when one of her co-workers burst through the door and rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders. It was evident that he'd been running, as he was completely out of breath.

"Daphne!"

"Whoa, Terry, what's up?"

"George Weasley. In Spell Damage Department. Keeps asking for you," he said, gasping for breath.

Daphne choked on her water, staring at Terry with wide eyes. "Whaa? What happened?"

"He got in a duel. He's in bad shape." Daphne marched to the door, wrenching it open. Terry followed, jogging to keep up with her.

"Give me the details," she said.

"Head injury. Several broken bones. Severe bruising on the face and neck. Heavy blood loss - the person hit him with some kind of mysterious curse, we have no idea what it is but it cut him like a knife."

"Oh my god," Daphne gasped, speeding up. She ran up the stairs, walked quickly along the corridors. She reached the waiting room of the Fourth Floor and saw several anxious-looking gingers fidgeting in their seats. The Weasleys. "Which room?"

"It's just along this corridor." He walked with his arm outstretched, pointing. "That one."

"Right, okay. Thanks, Terry." She entered the room and her eyes instantly filled with tears at the sight. George lay on the bed on top of the covers, his arm, leg and ankle in casts, a bandage wrapped tightly around his head, hiding his hair. He had a black eye, a swollen lip, and a nasty bruise covering the length of one cheek. He wore the hospital's typical patient-wear: a loose t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, both solid white.

"Daph," he whispered, his voice croaky.

"George." She rushed over to him, taking his hand. "Why?"

"He insulted Fred."

Daphne sighed sadly, brushing the tears from her eyelashes and reaching down to push his shirt up. Two nasty blade-like cuts formed an X on his torso, the scars pink and inflamed. She recognised them instantly. "Draco ..."

"Huh?"

"Draco has these scars. He got them in Sixth Year, but he'd never tell us how he got them."

And that was the extent of their conversation. Daphne had so many questions but George was hardly in the right state of mind to answer any of them, so she held them back. His head injury could be serious, even fatal, and he wasn't fit for _anything_ right now. She stood beside him, just holding his hand for as long as she could, but she had other patients to see to and worried relatives to comfort, and so with a kiss to his nose, she promised she'd come back and see him at the end of her shift.

She worked halfheartedly, the majority of her mind drifting to George's broken and bruised body, her heart clenching and her stomach twisting in knots. He'd be okay - her co-workers were amazing, skilled Healers with unbelievable talent. She could only hope they had enough skill to fix him.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	25. Solider

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Soldier  
**

* * *

They stood in Daphne's room, and George couldn't help but look around. It was so _Muggle_. Posters of bands he'd never heard of were plastered to the walls, the pictures unmoving. Photographs of Daphne with friends and relatives were squeezed between said posters, almost hidden, some moving, some not. The floor was littered with parchment and empty chocolate wrappers, board games and long-forgotten dolls. The one wall devoid of posters was lined with shelves, which were crammed with books, stuffed animals, and tiny figurines.

Curious, George walked over to the shelves and browsed, but paused when he noticed a rather extensive collection of miniture, green, Muggle soliders on one particular shelf. He picked one up and turned to Daphne, eyebrow raised. She rushed over and snatched it from him, putting it back in it's place.

"They're delicate," she said in way of explanation, and he didn't even bother asking.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead and just holding her. She had her weird quirks and odd habits, but she was his, and she was adorable, and she was everything he could ask for. He was in love with her, and her collecting Muggle solider figurines wasn't going to change that.

* * *

**This one sucks. But I genuinely picture Daphne's room this way XD**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	26. Amethyst

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Amethyst  
**

* * *

George hugged Daphne from behind and held out a small box, square and relatively flat. Daphne raised an eyebrow and he grinned, pulling it open. She gasped at the necklace before her, the stones glittering on a silver chain.

"Happy birthday," George whispered, planting a kiss on her neck. Stunned speechless, Daphne took the necklace from the box and slid it into George's free hand. She pulled her hair up off her neck and he smiled, putting the necklace on her with ease.

"Oh my god," she said breathlessly, looking down at the necklace and touching it carefully as if it would disappear when she held it. "this must have cost a fortune."

"You're worth it," he replied instantly, hugging her to him, pressing his chest against her back. He nuzzled her shoulder and she smiled.

"Are these real amethysts?"

"Of course."

"Did you know they were my favourite when you bought it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Mm ... I love you." She turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	27. Water

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**A/N: And this is what Georphne get up to when they go on holiday together XD  
**

**Prompt: Water  
**

* * *

Daphne looked at George, grinning fearlessly. He held her hand, counted down from three, and then they ran towards the edge of the cliff. They pushed themselves from the rock with the balls of their feet, laughing fearlessly as they fell through the air.

They hit the water with such force that they broke apart, and they were equally aware of sharp, stabbing pains throughout their body from the sudden break of the water. They lingered beneath the surface for a while, watching each other with wide smiles on their faces, before swimming up and gasping for air.

"Told you I wasn't scared," Daphne said, smirking.

George held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Daphne splashed him, and he gasped, putting his hand over his bare chest dramatically. "You little ..." He splashed her back, and she squealed with laughter. She leaned backwards until she was floating on her back and kicked her feet hard, spraying George for several seconds.

"I'm gonna get you!" he shouted, lunging forward.

Squealing, Daphne turned over and swam as fast as she could, laughing the entire time. George followed her with a massive grin, putting on an angry voice as he followed her.

He caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling them both upright in the water, pressing her against him. Their legs kicked together beneath the surface to keep them floating, and Daphne squirmed around in his arms so she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck, smirking.

"I got you," he said.

"You got me," she agreed.

Daphne pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly. Involved with the kiss, he didn't notice her hands fall from his shoulders, into the water. He didn't notice her start to softly sway her hands beneath the surface. But he _did_ notice when she swayed exceedingly hard, splashing him. Giggling, she broke away, spraying him even more as she kicked her feet to swim away.

He lunged instantly.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	28. Fire

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**A/N: I know it's been ages since my last update. I'm sorry. I haven't written _anything_ since school started. I've been too exhausted and drained and busy and crap. And I'm sorry this one _REALLY_ sucks ... it's kind of rushed, because I have a ton of homework to do, and I haven't been very inspired lately ...  
**

**Prompt: Fire  
**

* * *

George and Daphne sat on the sofa of the Gryffindor common room, snuggled by the fire beneath a green blanket. Daphne rested her head on George's shoulder, closing her eyes and putting an arm across his lap.

"Your common room is so much nicer than mine."

"Well, duh. Slytherin sucks."

Daphne hit his arm, but she laughed. "It's so much warmer, and more welcoming. I wish I was in Gryffindor ..."

"Just for the common room?" George said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"No, not just for the common room. For the lack of prejudice, and less expectations, and friendlier roommates, and us." She paused, and then added, "and for the common room."

They sat there for hours, cuddling beside the roaring fire, and Daphne felt so comfortable, so at home, that she didn't want to leave. But she had to, and she knew it. Staying would only create terrible outcomes and a hell load of drama.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	29. I Chose You

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: "I chose _you_."  
**

* * *

Daphne entered her room after a day out with Tracey, with aching feet but a warm heart. She didn't expect to see George perched on the edge of her bed, gripping a book tightly. Out of all the people she expected to see this summer, George wasn't on the list.

"George! What are you doing here?"

"Your mum let me in." As if sensing the sudden panic that rose within her, he added, "She thinks I'm a Pureblood Ravenclaw, helping you study over the summer to boost your NEWTs results."

Daphne relaxed. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Is something wrong? You sound annoyed."

"_Is something wrong?_ Why, yes, _darling_, something's wrong. _This._" He threw the book at her and she struggled to catch it, giving herself a papercut in the process. She swore at the sudden pang of pain, but opened the notebook anyway. She couldn't work out why he'd have a problem with her notebook. There was nothing wrong with it.

She flipped through the pages, remembering why she wrote each page, and when. On the sixth or seventh page, she came across a moving picture of her and Draco. Her photographic self winked and kissed Draco on the cheek. Underneath, she'd written several facts about Draco in bright, purple ink - why she loved him, things that annoyed her, quirks that made her laugh. "You're pissed at _this_?" She turned the book around and showed him the page."

"And these!" he said furiously, holding up a batch of photos that Daphne hadn't noticed beside him. They were all of Draco, and her. He stood up and crossed the room, angry tears glistening in his eyes. "How long have you been with Draco behind my back?"

"What? You're being ridiculous! I wrote this _ages_ ago! I wrote this before I even knew you!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" She flipped forward a few pages in her notebook, and shoved it in his face. In shockingly fluorescent green, she'd written Potion notes. But at the top was the date, _19th March 1995_. "See? If I wrote this page in 1995, I wrote the Draco page before that date."

George gritted his teeth. "When were you and Draco together?"

"Fourth Year. We got together in February, split up two months later. He liked me for a couple of years after that, though. Got with Pansy to try and make me jealous."

"But we got together in your Fifth Year ..."

"I said _he_ liked _me_, George. Not the other way around. I could have chosen him if I wanted to. But I chose _you_. So stop your whining and kiss me already."

And, before he could say another word, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with all she had.

* * *

**A/N: I know in _Dancing_, they were together, and it's set in Fourth Year ... but these drabbles (with the exception of the "finding out" ones) are completely unrelated. They have only one thing in common: Hidden George/Daphne.**

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


	30. Stormier

**For: Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge on HPFC  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**Prompt: Stormier  
**

* * *

Daphne sat alone in her room, huddled against her headboard, cuddling her cushion _(with cartoon owls on it)_. Outside, the night grew stormier by the minute. With each strike of lightning, each rumble of thunder, she shuddered, hiding her head in her lap. Her fear of thunderstorms had lived with her for as long as she could remember, and even at age sixteen, she was still _(completely and utterly)_ petrified of them.

There was a crack, and it sounded _so close_ that Daphne let out a short scream, pressing her forehead against her knees as tears leaked from beneath her eyelids.

"Daph, what's wrong?"

She slapped her hand against her mouth, holding back another scream, as when she looked up, George's face loomed closed to hers. She looked at him wildly for a moment, wrapping her mind around what was happening. But then thunder rumbled and she squeaked, leaping George's arms, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Whoa, Daphne," he said as he almost lost balance, stumbling slightly. Carefully, he sat down on the edge of her bed, adjusting Daphne's body so she sat sideways on his lap. "You're afraid of thunderstorms?"

Ignoring his question, she wiped her eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I left my jacket here yesterday ... I was gonna pick it-" But he was cut off by another rumble, and Daphne clung onto him tightly, fisting his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly and rocked back and forth. "It's alright, Daph," he murmured, "nothing's going to harm you. I'm here. It's okay. There's nothing to be scared about." He repeated these soothing words for a good few minutes, kissing her head between sentences.

Slowly and steadily, she calmed down. With every clash of lightning, every roll of thunder, she flinched, but with George's arms around her _(squeezing gently whenever she showed signs of fear)_, it was hard to feel too terrified.

Sniffing, she whispered, "I love you, George."

He held her close and whispered back, "I love you, too." He pressed his lips against her head and closed his eyes, just holding her, acknowledging her, being with her.

After that night, at the first sign of stormy weather, he'd be there in a insant, ready to comfort her and protect her. And eventually, when she had to return to Hogwarts, the mere thought of those nights could calm her, send her into such a state of relaxation that her friends feared she was delusional. Hidden beneath the quilts in the Slytherin girls' dorm, she could practically feel George's arms around her, hear his breath behind her ear, smell his aftershave.

Her fear of thunderstorms was no more.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, this is it. I've had so much fun writing these, I'm kind of sad to see it end. But all good things have to come to a close, don't they? This has been really fun, but it's over now. Never going to stop writing Georphne, though. They're one of my OTPs ^.^**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for being so supportive and encouraging - you guys are amazing!**

**And thanks to Mystii for creating such an amazing, fun challenge. I really enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
